I Love You Because
by callmetash
Summary: After Prom, Finn enlists the help of Jesse St. James, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine to help him right the wrongs he has done Rachel throughout his whole relationship. Set after Prom, but before Nationals. ONESHOT.


**I Love You Because…**

_Finn, determined to right the wrongs he has done Rachel in their relationship, hires the help of Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Jesse St. James in order to win the girl of his dreams back. Set after Prom, before Nationals._

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was in a predicament.<p>

He had thought his life would've gotten better _after _the nightmare was prom. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. If anything, it had gotten worse. Quinn was practically seething after losing out on Prom Queen to Lauren, and not to mention Jesse St. James was back, and showed up to said prom with Rachel (and Mercedes, but that was beside the point).

Now, he knew he shouldn't be jealous. He and Rachel had been over for a while now. However, he just couldn't see how she still could be friends with that jerk, after all he had done to her. He remembered how shattered he'd been after the Jerkwad had left New Directions for Vocal Adrenaline. He remembered how scared she'd been the day after she'd been egged.

Didn't she?

Because they were friends, Finn went up to Rachel that day after glee to talk about Jesse with her. "Don't you remember what he did to you?" he asked, as they walked down the hallway. "He _egged _you, Rachel."

"Yeah, and he apologised for that," Rachel replied. "Jesse's changed, Finn. Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine and I all know that. He's a good person. He was just… swayed… to do things he just had to do for being a star."

"Oh, so you'd egg a person to be famous, is that what you're saying?"

"Would you slushy someone to get on the football team?"

His footsteps slowed. Once upon a time, he would've actually done that. "I'm the Quarterback. I don't need to slushy anybody anymore. Besides, we won at Regionals. And then I won at the Championships—"

"Whatever," Rachel said, finally stopping and looking him in the face. "But I'm pretty sure _you _didn't win the Championships; the team did. And referring to her first question, do you remember what Quinn did to _you_? She lied about the paternity of her baby because she thought Noah wouldn't be a good father, so she put the weight of it all on _you_."

Each of her words hit him forcefully. "Look Finn, I'm not saying Jesse and I are dating, because I don't think I could do that again. He said he loved me, but he and I both know he blew his chance. So, we're staying friends. But even so, you can't tell me who I can and can't date, Finn. It doesn't work that way anymore."

He could almost hear her unspoken words: _You gave that up when you gave _me _up._

Without even a goodbye, Rachel just kept walking.

* * *

><p>Kurt found him on his bed, with his iPod blaring rock music at its highest volume. "For the love of Gaga, can you <em>please <em>turn it down?" Kurt yelled. "I need quiet so I have the most utmost concentration to prep my face for its moisturiser routine. I have a very important date coming up, you know."

"Go away, Kurt," Finn groaned, only moving to lie on his stomach.

He jolted when his music abruptly stopped playing. "Okay, brother, what is bothering you?" Kurt said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Please do_ not _tell me you are upset for not winning Prom King and losing to Puck. Because that's more my thing."

"Of course not. I barely cared about it at all. It was all Quinn."

"Good. What's wrong?"

Finn sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Fine. What's _wrong_, Finn?"

"It's Jesse St. James," Finn managed to say. Once those words were out, everything seemed to flow out of him. "How… how could she? He hurt her _really _badly, Kurt. Why would she even talk to him, let alone be his _friend_? I just don't understand—"

"Ah. Rachel was telling me about this after school." Kurt turned his face towards Finn. "Your conversation with her after glee?"

Again, Finn groaned. You see, when your ex and your brother were practically best friends, when you had any moments with said ex, your brother was usually the one helping to dissect them.

"Look, Finn, I don't think you understand completely. Besides, you didn't hear his apology. It was pretty sincere."

"Wasn't he pretty sincere when he joined our glee club? Then look what he did."

"But he explained that."

"I don't care! He's still a jerk to me."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "You ask why Rachel could be friends with Jesse when he hurt her badly. But remember, Finn, she started dating someone else about a week or two after he broke up with her. It's been about four months since you two broke up, and she's still single. What does that say?"

_She's getting friends and she's happy being single,_ he wanted to say. He could see what Kurt was getting at, but he didn't say anything.

"Finn, you hurt her too. But when she realised that you wanted Quinn, she gave up on trying to get you back by asking for your forgiveness. She then asked to be your friend. You ask her for all this advice about Quinn, yet you don't realise she's hurting? Rachel may be a good actress, but she's not infallible, you know. So, if you're not comfortable with her being friends with Jesse, then you shouldn't be comfortable with having Rachel as a friend."

"I didn't mean… it's just… it's _different _Kurt," Finn protested feebly.

Kurt arched his eyebrow. "On the contrary, I think it's sort of the same. In my opinion, it would make more sense to forgive Jesse rather than you. She was much more hurt by your lies and everything you've done to her than from Jesse's egging."

With that, Kurt stood up. "If you really want to know why Jesse asked for Rachel's forgiveness and why he did it, go ask him. He literally told me he wouldn't mind speaking to you. And if you still want that god-awful music on, please just _turn it down_."

* * *

><p>"I'm breaking up with you," Quinn said, the minute he walked into school. "We just don't work. We're over."<p>

He was pretty sure that this was because they didn't win Prom King and Queen, but he didn't say anything. "… And you lack determination. We just can't do this anymore Finn." He saw her eyes flicker, and when he turned, he saw Sam walking past.

"Okay," he said simply, because he had realised he'd put up with enough of her crap for the century. Rachel and Kurt's words had opened to eyes at how—what was the Rachel word for it? _Obtuse_?—stupid he had been. "I hope you'll find happiness, Quinn."

He walked off, and waved behind him, feeling the happiest he'd been in a while. When he turned, he saw her face flushed, looking shocked and pretty angry. Clearly, she had been expecting him to grovel on his knees, begging for him to take her back.

Oh, he would grovel. Just not to her. He had another girl in mind when it came to him grovelling.

He pulled out his phone to call Kurt, not bothering to find him in the crowd. "Hey, bro?" he said, once Kurt answered, "Tell St. James to meet me at the Lima Bean, tonight at 5."

* * *

><p>Although he had totally manned himself up from this, when he saw the recognisable gelled curls, a surge of anger flowed through him. Despite what Kurt said, he wasn't sure if he could trust this guy again. But then, he needed help. And Jesse St. James was probably his only chance at somehow winning Rachel's trust back.<p>

Jesse looked up as he approached. "Hello, Finn," he said, a cool smile plastered on his face. He didn't say anything else until he sat down. "I was surprised Kurt asked me to meet you here. He did promise me that you wouldn't kill me, but I don't quite believe him."

"Smart," Finn replied curtly. It was probably the only compliment Finn could give him.

"I know why you're here," Jesse said. "You're wondering how on earth Rachel forgave me. And you're wondering if I'm going to hurt her again."

Finn gruffly nodded.

"Well, I told her the truth. I fell into peer pressure," Jesse explained. Finn hadn't noticed Jesse had ordered a coffee until he began sipping at it. "Shelby told me that I had to seduce—okay, she said _befriend_—Rachel in order to give her the tape of Shelby singing on it. It was how Rachel found out Shelby was her mom."

"Yeah, Rachel told me that," Finn said, not having the patience for this.

"Well, I thought, 'I want get too attached. This girl's the enemy.' So I 'seduced' her, and she willingly accepted. I didn't know she was getting over you until I joined New Directions. She started dating me as a revenge attack, I suppose. Despite this, I realised that deep down, she was genuinely a nice person. She wasn't like the girls at Carmel. And she wanted to be a star, just like me. So, I started falling for her." Again, Jesse took another sip.

"So why did you egg her?" Finn couldn't help but ask.

Jesse didn't even bat an eyelid. "Shelby told me after the tape was delivered, I was to transfer back to Carmel and rejoin Vocal Adrenaline. Transferring to McKinley wasn't really part of the plan. It was just that Rachel refused to date me unless we weren't enemies. And I was willing to do it, because, like I said, I fell for her. Then again, she really _did _hurt me with that video. I have a big ego, Finn, I know you understand that. It was even the fact Puckerman was in the video… it was just you and the fact Rachel died in _your _arms."

"Huh?" Jesse St. James had been jealous of _him_? That was new.

"I heard the rumours—it was hard not to, considering they flew all over the school and the glee club. Rachel had been pining for you for the better part of the year, and you seemed to genuinely care for her. I didn't miss the glares you gave me when you thought I wasn't looking, and I saw her looking back at you. Rachel could deny it all she wanted, but she was already head-over-heels in love with you."

Finn felt bad about that. How was everyone able to see that Rachel was in love with him—and him with her—before he was?

"Anyway, it just made me realise I'd always be her consolation prize. Being her boyfriend at the time, she should've died in _my _arms, not yours. It just looked like, on the screen, I was the boy who failed to protect her. You were the boy who cried over her dead corpse." Finn's face must've given away the fact he thought the other boy was insane, so Jesse added, "I overanalyse videos a lot. It happens when you're a soon-to-be-star."

"Soon-to-be-stars overanalyse _everything_," he muttered, hoping Jesse didn't hear him. Then, louder, he said, "Continue."

"Now, despite that, I still didn't want to hurt her. I honestly fell in love with her, but I knew she'd never love me back because of her feelings for you. So I thought just transferring back to Carmel would be enough. A nice, clean break. But the VA members aren't like that. They wanted me to help them break her spirit. And I knew they'd never accept me back unless I did. But I swear, I didn't know we were egging her until we were at the parking lot and I'd called her already. They showed me the eggs afterwards."

Finn wasn't sure whether to believe him; Jesse's face always seemed innocent, yet cruel at the same time. However, Finn decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Fine. I believe you. Still doesn't change the fact you _did_."

Jesse looked down. "I know. But I also knew that maybe it would help me get over her. And maybe it would make her happy, because then she'd get you."

"Damn straight—what?"

"You heard me. Rachel would only be truly happy when she was with you. I helped egg her even though I didn't want to, because I knew she would hate my guts and you'd realise that you loved her and you two would get your happy ever after."

Finn was literally speechless. Finally, he managed to summarise everything Jesse had just said. "You loved her, and you could've kept her… but you gave her up. For me."

Jesse nodded. "Pretty much. Rachel and I had good chemistry, and even she told me she genuinely cared for me. But she _loved _you. And I knew, when I was watching you two sing _Faithfully_, I had done the right thing. Your musical chemistry with Rachel is practically explosive. Shelby freaked out for a while there, thinking we'd never win. But I saw the pride in her eyes."

Finn seriously couldn't get over this, but he said, "So… you thought she hated you. Why did you come back, almost a year later?"

"To apologise," Jesse said simply. "I grew up in college. There were barely any VA members who went to UCLA; just me and another person. Oh yeah, my scholarship was another reason why I transferred back. My chemistry with VA was much better than when I was at McKinley. Everyone practically hated my guts. Anyway, I realised I needed to apologise for my behaviour, because the guilt was eating away at me."

Finn nodded, understanding. He knew what guilt-eating-away-at-you felt like.

"So I apologised and explained. I did this in front of Kurt, Mercedes, and that Blaine guy, because they wouldn't leave me alone with her. I understood, but I think I earned their trust. Of course, I didn't tell her I gave her up so she could date you. I think the other three figured it out, though."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because you screwed up with Rachel. With this information, you can fix it."

Although Finn was genuinely surprised and grateful, he was still confused. "But she practically hates me right now, I'm pretty sure. Why don't you want her back."

For the first time, Jesse seemed to lose his cool. "Haven't you been listening, Hudson? She doesn't want me, she wants _you_. All she's ever wanted is you and your forgiveness. One thing I've learned about Rachel is that she's impulsive. Sometimes, she does things without really thinking them through properly. That's what she did with you. But I asked her about it, why she did it. She told she wanted you to understand the pain you caused her. And she wasn't sure if you two were dating or not, apparently, because she saw you check Santana out in the hallway. But she instantly felt guilty about it and told you, because she didn't want to lie about it."

While Jesse took another sip of his coffee, Finn felt himself just kind of die inside. He had always blamed Rachel for their breakup; it had never occurred to him that he'd be partly responsible. Rachel had been the best thing that had happened to him, and if he was honest, he had always known she'd find someone better (like Jesse, not really Puck, but whatever) than him and never look back.

"Here." Jesse handed him a five dollar note. "Buy yourself a coffee or something, and then we'll start planning Operation Get Rachel Back, okay?"

"We've got it!" Finn said brightly, running into Kurt's room, and plopping onto his bed, rattling the other boy. "It's freaking awesome, bro."

Mercedes and Blaine, who were discussing some weird sci-fi show, looked up, and saw Jesse enter the room, sitting down next to him. He, too, wore an accomplished grin on his face. "Okay, am I the only one who thinks this weird?" Mercedes said, shaking her head. "You two used to be each other throats. Now you're planning a way for one of you win back a girl you both dated. How the hell does Rachel not know about this already?"

Jesse and Finn shrugged. "We always meet up while Rachel's at some music lesson," Jesse said.

"And I didn't add him on Facebook. Rachel might find that on her wall. So, we just text and stuff."

"Still weird," Mercedes said. "So what is this mind-blowing idea, Finn?"

As Finn explained his idea, four different expressions formed on the others' faces. Jesse's held an accomplished this-is-brilliant face, which probably Finn's own (because hey, their idea _was _awesome); Blaine's face was full on grinning, like he thought the idea was the cutest thing on earth; Kurt's held some confusion, but mostly approval; and Mercedes just looked utterly appalled.

When he was finished, Mercedes and Kurt both said, "That is the corniest plan I have ever heard."

"Well, I think its adorable," Blaine said, giving the two other boys a thumbs-up. "It'll work."

"I suppose it could…" Kurt said, frowning. "But, two questions. One: where on earth are you going to find the key to her house, and Two: when are you going to do it?"

Together, Jesse and Finn recited, "The third pot on the right just outside the front door, Sunday, between 3 to 5. She will be at a ballet rehearsal; her dads are out of town."

Everyone else looked mildly impressed. They really had thought this through.

"So," Jesse said. "Will you help?"

"I don't think we have much choice," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes. "Don't we, Blaine?"

Blaine took another look at Kurt, who raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. No choice at all."

* * *

><p>After her long dance rehearsal, Rachel Berry was tired. It had taken a lot of hour, and now she needed to practice some of the moves for the performance at Nationals. All she wanted to do was go home and have a shower, or even a bath, and then—<p>

_Oh, God._

Rachel glanced at the houses opposite hers. They were still the same; therefore this meant that this house was hers. Of course, she should've expected a practical joke like this.

Her house was covered in coloured paper.

Rachel was just far too tired for this, but she knew she had to clean it up before her dads came home tomorrow. Sighing, she trudged towards the door. And then she gasped.

It wasn't much of a practical joke, after all.

Because, on the door, there was a big sheet of paper reading, _FINN HUDSON LOVES RACHEL BERRY BECAUSE…_

The nearest piece of paper said, _Her eyes shine like stars._

Another said: _Her height is almost a foot shorter than mine._

_She sings like an angel._

_She bites her lip when she's nervous._

_She absentmindedly plays with the necklace she's got on._

Her eyes became filled with tears. Gently, she pulled the pieces of paper, ready to keep them. When she unlocked the door, she laughed.

Her whole house were covered in them, except they only reached a certain height. It was then she realised they were to cater to her height. Finn had remembered how high she could stretch.

Most of the notes had other strange quirks that she hadn't realised Finn noticed, or even knew of herself.

_She plays with the hem of her skirt when she's excited._

_She's bubbly._

_She doesn't judge me._

_We have explosive musical chemistry._

_Faithfully._

_Don't Stop Believin'._

_Regionals._

_Because she told me to break a leg._

_Because she has faith in me to become something better._

_She forgives me every time I screw up._

Rachel read all of them, and continuously pulled them, almost crying now. Eventually, she reached her room.

_Her kisses make me forget my name._

'_Sexy Librarian Chic' is my favourite look. And only she can pull it off._

_She isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in._

_She should've been voted Prom Queen._

_She has a forgiving nature. Ask me or Jesse St. James._

_She gets it right all the time, even if she doesn't believe it._

_She learns from her mistakes._

_She's no Lima Loser._

_She's gonna be on Broadway, singing moving solos._

By the time she got to her bed, her own shirt was stained with her tears, and then she saw the last two pieces of paper on her bed, with a red rose.

_She's my star._

_She's my Rachel Berry._

The last one even had a gold star on it.

Wiping her face, she held the rose, and then grabbed some of her own paper, which had its own letterhead. And quickly, she began to write something.

* * *

><p>To say Finn was nervous, was an understatement. The others, who were exhausted and slightly disgusted by the corniness of the notes, just sat and watched him as he paced.<p>

"Finn, she's gonna love it," Blaine tried to reassure him.

Finn didn't reply; rather, he kept pacing, now shaking his head.

Jesse had the nerve to laugh at him. "God, you look like Rachel's giving birth or something," he said, with a chuckle, which only died once Finn shot him a glare. It was obvious although they weren't enemies still, Finn didn't completely trust Jesse like a proper friend.

_Ding dong_.

"Kurt's room!" Mercedes yelled, and Jesse, Blaine and Kurt all followed the girl, as they quietly raced up the stairs. Finn, took a deep breath, and opened the front door.

"Hey," Finn said, rather nervously. He swore he heard the other four upstairs laughing at him.

"Hey," Rachel replied, smiling softly. "Here."

Hesitantly, he took the folded pink piece of paper. What if it said, _I hate you, get out of my life? _or something like that?

_She loves you, she doesn't hate you_, Finn tried to reassure himself as he slowly unfolded the terrifying piece of paper.

_Ten Reasons Why Rachel Berry Loves Finn Hudson_

_By Rachel Barbra Berry _

_1. When he hugs me, it feels like I'm completely safe and nothing can touch me._

_2. Our musical chemistry is beyond mind-blowing._

_3. He should've been voted Prom King. I voted for him._

_4. He wasn't able to be with me, but he still believed in me._

_5. He's no Lima Loser. He doesn't belong here._

_6. He is the reason why I stayed in Glee Club._

_7. He said 'I love you' first._

_8. He's the reason why I try to be a better person._

_9. He is the most popular boy at school, yet he picked me, the Queen of the Losers and Freaks, because he can see who I am inside._

_10. I love him because he's Finn. Not the Quarterback, or the Glee Captain. Just Finn. _

Finn never really saw himself as special. But he literally felt like Superman when he read that. He had sort of known Rachel loved him (for a while, he had doubted it), but he honestly never knew that he meant that much to her.

"Rachel, I—"

"I have one more reason," Rachel promised, holding his hand. "Eleven: Because he still somehow managed to love me, even when I screwed up, and still somehow managed to stay my friend."

"Ditto," Finn replied, and then his mouth was on hers.

He had never felt so at peace, or happy, in his (pretty short) life.

He barely even heard the squeals and hi-fives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is my first Glee fic (or any fic in general) in a long time. I, personally, had no idea on how Finn and Rachel were going to get back together after the mess Finn put himself in with Quinn. But still, the Regionals episode gave me hope. Then I read the spoilers about Jesse St. James coming back… and although a year ago I hated his guts, if he comes back purely to be Rachel's friend, I can see him helping Finchel get back together. <strong>

**Anyway, the idea of all the notes came from this movie I watched the other day. It was about a girl who pretended to have amnesia after she meets the guy she's in love with, who left her at the altar. And in order to win her back, the guy woos her, and one of the things he does is covers her house in reasons why he loves her. So, yeah!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Just want to say Hello? REVIEW!**


End file.
